Frineleth Artemm Illuorus
Background Frineleth was born to an Elven mother and a Human father in the Palace of Wilomun, the capital city of Shallowsburg. Her mother (born Derleth Artemm, later Illuorus) pushed for the founding of the Mage's University of Wilomun 180 years ago (when she was a mere 40 years of age), while her father (Frinneus Illuorus) was famed for ruling justly from the palace of Wilomun, having found the perfect balance between the happiness of the people and the funding of infrastructure. Frineleth spent her childhood practicing the art of courting a noble, playing the harp, cooking, among other things typically taught to female nobles of Lylrue, and by extension, Shallowsburg. Her childhood was seemingly happy; her parents loved each other, very much so, even to the fact that Frinneus would allow his wife to pen decrees for things she thought important to the welfare of the province. Not everything was always like this, however. Truth be told, Frinneus was a sick man. He managed to hide it for much of Frineleth's childhood, but by the time the woman was in her mid-teens, she noticed his health declining. Every night, for years, the man would spend convulsing or coughing blood into a handkerchief, while his wife tirelessly studied for a way to cure his affliction. Alas, it was for nothing. One night, both of her parents disappeared, and Frineleth awoke to a note on her nightstand, penned by her mother. In essence, her mother had taken responsibility for her father dying, and fled the Kingdom of Lylrue. This left Frineleth to rule the province of Shallowsburg, by birthright, at the young, young age of 20. The people thought of her as an extension of her late father, and thus, expected the same style of rule for her. However, with the increasingly hard decisions she found herself making over the course of her rule, the common folk saw now that she was in a completely different league than her father. Frineleth did not deliberate for nights upon end like her father. She did not leave the people wondering in suspense. She had - and still has - a penchant for making difficult decisions at the snap of a finger. Facts Earl Frineleth, at the beginning of her rule, has gotten a lot of remarks about her Half-Elven heritage, and even more due to the fact that she is female, even to the point of hearing such disrespect from the Viscounts that were underneath her then. With a quick and firm hand, she clapped back at these remarks with swift ferocity. Today, she is well-respected by her Viscounts and her Barons because of how she had established herself as a ruler. Today, still, in some parts of Shallowsburg, she is known as The Halfened, or, in more derogatory terms, The Half-Breed. Never is she called this to her face. In Shallowsburg, she is known as the Owl, due to her family's crest and the virtues of wisdom, power, humility, and temperance upheld by it. The Owl is also known as such by those under her due to the "wisdom" with which she is said to rule, though she does not refer to it as wisdom. She refers to it as "common sense." Relations Frineleth butts heads near-constantly with Earl Warinus due to the disagreement between their provinces, stemming back to a few bloodlines and two, possibly three centuries back. This negative relation is also due to the fact that Longdale looks down upon magic, preferring the sword and the shield as the "courageous" way to deal with things. This makes matters rather difficult for Frineleth, who is a large proponent of magic and its use as a tool to make the lives of everyone easier. She sees it not as a coward's weapon, but as a way to build discipline and honor without the overbearing militarism that Longdale instills in its citizens. As time goes on, her relation with the Earl has only soured, due to disciplining a knight of his that had disrespected her and her city. She rectified this, however, by facing Benegar and his Vanguard of five hundred alone.